


Babysitting Joys

by CuteMurderess



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan's pronouns are she/her for most of it but at the very end they change to he/him, Jared and Connor love their significant other very very much, and Connor lives so like??? I guess it's a Connor Lives AU, btw they're all in college at this point in time, genderfluid Evan, idk how to tag forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMurderess/pseuds/CuteMurderess
Summary: When Alana and Zoe met up with Connor and Jared at the Murphy household, they definitely hadn’t been expecting the first thing that they would say to them was that they wanted Evan to be the mother of their children.When Connor and Jared had decided to go to Evan’s house--as by invitation of Heidi--they hadn’t been expecting to fall more in love with their significant other. But they were left weak and falling deeper.





	Babysitting Joys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st fic and it sucks and I'm kinda nervous about posting it but here it is!!! I hope that you guys enjoy!!!  
> It's inspired by smanchae's babysitting au and imacrazedfangirl's need for a fic based off of some of smanchae's art and so this happened!!! Yay!!!

When Alana and Zoe met up with Connor and Jared at the Murphy household, they definitely hadn’t been expecting the first thing that they would say to them was that they wanted Evan to be the mother of their children.

When Connor and Jared had decided to go to Evan’s house--as by invitation of Heidi--they hadn’t been expecting to fall more in love with their significant other. But they were left weak and falling deeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Ev, sorry that we didn’t tell you in advance that we were coming but Heidi said that we could come o-” Connor’s last words were cut off as his eyes grew big and he blushed.

“Dude, why aren’t you going any...where…” Jared trailed off as he saw Evan.

Evan was standing in the middle of the living room, softly singing to the baby cradled in her arms as she slowly rocked back and forth, eyes closed.

_ I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in _

_ And as the long, long nights begin _

_ I'll think of all that might have been _

_ Waiting here for evermore _

As Evan’s voice faded and she opened her eyes, she jumped when she saw Connor and Jared standing at the entrance of the living room, their eyes wide and faces pink. 

“Oh, hey guys, I didn’t know that you guys were coming over,” she said as she put the baby in her arms down in a small, portable crib.

“Uh, yeah um, yeah. Heidi said- said that we could- we could come over,” Jared managed to say, still awestruck by the image of Evan holding a baby in their arms. Connor continued to just stare, mouth slightly agape.

“Are you guys okay?” Evan asked, confusion in her eyes as she looked back and forth between their faces.

“Oh! Oh yeah! We’re- we’re fine just, um, we weren’t expecting a baby and all and um just yeah that’s all but we’re okay,” Connor squeaked out.

“Oookay then,” she said as she put away some of the toys littering the ground. “Well, she just wanted you two to help me with Marisol, so if you guys don’t feel like taking care of a baby I won’t take offense if you decide to lea-” they cut her off.

“No no, it’s all good we don’t mind!”

Evan smiled, “Okay, if you guys say so. Well, she’s asleep right now so we can just watch some TV,” she said, plopping down onto the couch, tucking her feet underneath her.

They ended up watching  _ Star Wars: A New Hope _ , Evan tucked between Connor and Jared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little into  _ The Empire Strikes Back, _ whining sounds began to come from the crib.

“Duty calls,” Evan said as she walked over and picked up the baby, placing the pacifier at her lips, which she eagerly began to suck on.

“What is it, Mari? You need a change? You hungry?” Evan checked her diaper. “Nope, it’s not a diaper change. You gotta be hungry then.”

She walked over to Connor and Jared, putting Mari down to sit between them, “Could you guys watch her while I get her bottle ready, please?” and then walking away before they could reply.

They looked at each other wide eyed before looking at down at Mari. She looked back, dropping her pacifier as she did so and then began to whine. 

“Wait wait wait, please don’t cry. I’m begging you, please don’t,” Jared said, voice slightly panicked.

Connor just looked at him while picking up the pacifier and giving it back to Mari. “Dude,” Connor started.

“What? I’ve never- I’ve never taken care or really been around a baby before! Shut up, Connor,” Jared said, cheeks burning. Connor just snorted at his boyfriend in response.

“Hey there again Mari, did they do a good job watching you while I was gone?” Evan said as she came back from the kitchen, picked her up, and took her place on the couch.

Mari eagerly tried to grab the bottle from Evan’s hands, making her laugh. “You gotta wait a second little buddy!” She exclaimed while uncapping the bottle and taking Mari’s pacifier out. She laughed again when she grabbed the bottle, along with his hand, and began to gulp down the milk. 

As Evan made sure that Mari didn’t get any spilled milk everywhere, all Connor and Jared could do was stare at them and think about how beautiful Evan was. 

(They also couldn’t help but fawn over how adorable Mari was.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan playing with a baby was, as Jared and Connor had decided, the absolute cutest thing in the universe, and they were ready to fight anybody who said otherwise.

Evan was currently on the floor, a large smile on her face as she played with Mari, who also had large smile. Connor and Jared, if asked, would say that the idea of taking pictures hadn’t even crossed their minds (They would be lying. They both took at least a dozen pictures of Evan and Mari).

Evan blew more raspberries into Mari’s stomach, and she let out bright peals of laughter. It was infectious, and soon Evan, Connor, and Jared were all laughing along with her. 

Connor and Jared had their breath knocked away again when they saw Evan, and all they could think was that she was shining as brightly as the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, I’m sorry, what?” Zoe asked. 

“Evan, we want her to be the mother of our children,” Jared mumbled into the pillow that he’d shoved his face into when he’d collapsed on the couch. 

“Yeah. No. I got that. But what brought this on exactly? Wait, do I even want to know?”

“It’s not anything bad, it’s just, she was so good with her. Oh my God, I just-” Connor buried his face in his hands and let out a small whine.

“Maybe it’d be best if you guys explained?” Alana suggested.

“Okay well, you know how Evan is babysitting her cousin and didn’t know whether we could come over or not, but Heidi said that we could? Well, it turns out that this cousin is only a few months old and when we walked in Ev was holding her and singing to her so softly and she just looked like a fucking vision and she was so good with her the whole time and oh my God. I’m just so in love with her. I love her so much,” Jared ended with a whimper. From beside him C let out another whine. 

Zoe face palmed, “Oh my God, you two I swear.”

Connor and Jared just groaned in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Connor, Jared, why is Evan holding a baby in your phone backgrounds?” Mrs. Murphy called out from the kitchen. Evan’s head snapped over to look at them as they froze, their faces turning red.

“Hey Mrs. Murphy, I’d like to see those pictures!” Evan said as he launched himself from the couch to the kitchen, Jared and Connor going after him, denying that their backgrounds were of him and Mari.

(Evan gave them kisses on the cheek when he saw their backgrounds, and called them adorable.)

  
(Evan’s background is of his boyfriends playing a game of peek-a-boo with Mari. Shh, don’t tell.) 


End file.
